The Best
by Panemsheik
Summary: Butchy fell in love with Tanner before everything that went down and Tanner feels the same way. So they met in secret and decides to keep it a secret. But when Mack and Brady fall into the story and Tanner catches Brady, Butchy feels as though their love is over. Established Butchy/Tanner. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Best

Fandom: Teen Beach Movie

Parings: Butchy/Tanner, Lela/ Mack, Brady/Giggles

Status: Two shot

Summary: Butchy fell in love with Tanner before everything that went down and Tanner feels the same way. So they met in secret and decides to keep it a secret. But when Mack and Brady fall into the story and Tanner catches Brady, Butchy feels as though their love is over.

Author's notes: This is my first story for this fandom.

Extra notes: The story takes place in wet side story.

Warnings: Slight AU parings, Slash, Fem Slash, Complete AU.

Disclaimers: I do not own.

….

Today was the day that us Bikers were finally gonna get Big Momma's for ourselves and no one was going to stop us. We walked in, strutting like we always do. My sister walked away from us and up on stage, she wanted to sing and I didn't stop her. Sparkplug and Chee Chee began to dance while Struts sat by. I sat at the table not paying much attention. It wasn't until Lela began singing and when Tanner walked in everything changed. He was the only one that I saw. He was the perfect guy and he was mine. When he saw me he smiled and I returned it. No one, not even my sister knew the truth. Which was that Tanner and I are in love, a secret love that no one knows about. If it ever got out who knows what kind of trouble would go down between our groups. He was about to walk over to me when the unthinkable happened. Some guy tripped and fell into his arms. He looked at the guy with the same look that he gave me in our secret nights. He was in love. I looked away and to the stage just to see my sister being caught by some girl. This was just great. I walked to the counter where Lugnut was sitting. I knew he liked me for a while and I never gave him the time because of Tanner. But it seemed as though everything that Tanner and I had were over.

"Hey Lugnut, how about we get out of here and head somewhere quiet?" I asked him. He smiled at me and followed as we headed out. Tanner saw us but didn't move. I led Lugnut to Tanner and I's secret spot. We weren't going to use it anymore. And this was better for us. No one would be upset if Lugnut and I were together, we're both bikers. I could be myself without hiding it.

….

There was a party at Big Momma's and surrounding the beach. Everyone was invited. This was the perfect time to let people know that Lugnut and I were together. We drove on separate bikes, our crew had figured it out the previous night when Lugnut ended up with my jacket.

Big Momma's wasn't too crowded. The surfers and those two new kids were there. Lela instantly began to smile when she saw the girl that saved her.

"I'm going to go talk to Mack." She smiled before skipping off. The rest of the crew dispersed leaving Lugnut and I to ourselves. He took my hand into his and we headed to the dance floor. There was a slow song playing and he wrapped me in his arms as we began to sway to the song. Lela and Mack were not too far from us. Seacat, one of the surfers saw us and whispered something to Giggles. That giggling pile of blonde hair. She looked at us and soon began to smile. She walked over to Tanner. How could I not notice that he was here? Tanner looked directly at us and for a second his smile faded. But no sooner had it left it reappeared. I could see Brady looking at as well but he seemed upset. His look then proceeded to Giggles. She was looking at with the same look. Admiration. Then it clicked. They like each other. But Tanner wasn't one to let just anything get away. He was in love with Brady and soon, with Tanner's persuasion Brady would be in love as well.

The song began to speed up and then Tanner and Brady came onto the dance floor, Giggles had pulled Seacat on the dance floor. They were more than a few inches from us and every so often Brady would push Tanner into me. Soon it got to the point where Lugnut almost, but I stopped him from attacking Brady.

"Let's get out of here." I told Lugnut. He agreed and we left, Brady seemed upset. We were heading towards the beach when I heard his voice.

"Butchy wait." Brady was running towards us. Tanner wasn't too far behind. He was calling Brady back to him.

He finally caught up with us and I groaned. I did not want to deal with this right now.

"What do you want?" I asked. Not really watching the two as they finally caught up.

"This is all wrong." He said.

"What is all wrong?" I looked at him.

"You, him. Me all of this."

Ok now I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I see the way that you look at Tanner. I know how you feel about him."

I crossed my arms. I always did this when I was nervous. He couldn't let anyone know this. But well, Lugnut was right here.

"You like that Surfer?" he asked me. He didn't seem hurt by it.

No use lying now. "I did but he fell in love someone else. " I didn't look at either of the men but I could feel Tanner's gaze on me.

''Is that what you think happened?" his voice wasn't its usual chipper self. Instead he seemed upset. He was walking towards me. "Do you think that I fell out of love with you?"

''Well, I saw how you were looking at Brady and you only look that way at me. So I assumed."

He started to laugh.

"This is not funny." I was getting furious.

"Hey, don't laugh at him." Lugnut began to get closer to Tanner. I feared the worst but I held Lugnut back.

"I'm not laughing at him. It's just this is all so funny. I love you Butchy I would never leave you. Any way I look like that at everyone."

"Really?"

He nodded.

This whole time I was wrong about what was going on. Oh, crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are with the second chapter. Two updates in one night. I am so proud of myself. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. And also I threw in a little insight on how Lela feels about Mack, they will get their own chapter or maybe their own story. **

Oh crap. Tanner really didn't fall in love with someone else and yet I made out, majorly with Lugnut. How was I going to explain this to Tanner? Well that's if the subject ever came up.

I walked closer to Tanner, Brady had disappeared back inside. Lugnut was standing by his bike, arms crossed. He seemed upset by the developing feelings between us. At first he wasn't, but now he is. He was one weird dude.

"So you never fell out of love with me?" I was hesitant to ask that question which was weird because I do not do hesitant. He smiled again and I remembered why I fell in love with him in the first place. That smile of his. So perfect. Tanner placed his hands on face, cupping them and pulling me in for a kiss. I felt electricity, what I didn't feel with Lugnut.

"Whoa." I gasped after a few moments.

"I know." Tanner may not be the brightest bulb sometimes but he sure was the most cocky. We were headed for another kiss when Lugnut pushed his way through us.

"Alright, stop right there." Lugnut pushed Tanner away from me. "You had this poor, innocent fella thinking that you moved on. You can't just come here and suddenly want him. That's not how it works surfer."

Tanner wasn't one to back down. I know he wouldn't give up so easily. He stepped forward again.

"How do you wanna do this?" he asked.

"Beach race, tomorrow. The first one to the end of the beach wins Butchy. And to make it more interesting, let's throw Big Momma's in the mix."

Tanner smiled. I don't know what for. He didn't know how to ride a bike. He could only surf.

…..

**Lela: **

My brother honestly thought that he could hide his relationship with Tanner from me? Ha, no one could hide anything from me. Well except one person. McKenzie Fox. She was mysterious to me. She popped out of nowhere one day and poof, the same day she saved me from a broken nail. She was a hero to me. We clicked instantly and I soon fell in love with those brown eyes of hers, at least I think they were brown. I don't really know. I was too distracted by the fact that she surfed. A girl surfed. She promised that she would teach me how to and I would be waiting. As long as I got to be in her arms. Mack was talking to Chee Chee when I saw Brady come back inside. He was alone and that had me wondering if Tanner and my Brother had gotten back together. So I got up, told Mack I would be back and headed outside. That's when I overheard Lugnut say that he was going to race Tanner for the love of my brother and for Big Momma's. There was no way that Tanner was going to win and my brother wouldn't be happy. Even though he says he would be happy with Lugnut I know the truth. He was in love with Tanner, just as much as I was in love with Mack. I knew what I had to do. I had to teach Tanner how to be the best on that Bike.

…..

**BUTCHY: **

Tomorrow would not be good. Tanner can't ride a bike and he would lose. I didn't want that.

"How about a week from now? You know? Rest up and then a week you guys race?"

The two guys looked at me before agreeing.

"And we can't see Butchy until then, that way when I win him the prize will be all the more sweet." Lugnut said with confidence. Tanner looked at me and winked. There was no way that he was going to stay away from me. And I couldn't stay away from him.

"Sure thing."

Lugnut began to walk back towards Big Momma's. Stopping every few steps and looking at me. "You coming or what?"

"Give me a few seconds."

He knew what I needed the seconds for and kept walking. I turned to Tanner.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled. "I mean seriously. I know you ain't the smartest tact in the shed but you should know better than to agree to a bike race."

Tanner wrapped me in his arms and pulled me to him. It was only with Tanner that I felt, not manly and I didn't care.

"I did it for you. To let you know that I care. That I didn't mean for you to fell like our relationship was over."

I kissed him. Just feeling the warmness of his lips made me feel better until I heard Lela's voice. I pulled away quickly as she made her way to us.

"You didn't have to break apart because of me. I knew you two were a couple already. But that is not the point. The point is I overheard you guys about the race. Lugnut's a great guy but not for you Butch. So I decided to help Tanner here win the race."

We both looked at her with wide eyes. She was willing to help and this was perfect. Besides me, I have to admit, Lela is an amazing Biker and since I couldn't be anywhere near him this was perfect.

I rushed and gave her a hug. "Thanks sis."

"And all I ask in return is that when this is over we all can get along. Bikers and surfers."

I looked to Tanner. He was willing and so was I.

"Agreed." We said at the same time.

**So I know I said this would be a two shot but I might as well just make this a story. And it seems as though it's heading that way. **


	3. Chapter 3

**BUTCHY: **

Lela, just like she promised began to train Tanner in secret on how to ride a bike. Our crew didn't ask questions when Lela and I disappeared for moments at a time. Well, the only one who asked was Lugnut. He kept wondering if I was sneaking off to see Tanner and Lela had to tell him that I wasn't. Today we were in the town over, where no one from our town could see us. Mack had come over to be with Lela.

''No, No, No!" Lela was yelling at Tanner. Tanner had mashed on the break too fast and nearly messed up Lela's bike. She ran over to him and yanked him off the bike. She then proceeded to show him the right way to do it. I smiled at how cute Tanner looked when he was trying to understand what was going on with Lela and the bike. I could hear Mack chuckle. I had almost forgotten that she was here. She was so quiet.

"So Mack." I began to say. She turned to me with a pure smile on her face. If I wasn't into guys I would without doubt be into her. "You like my sister?"

She began to blush. She looked at her feet and kicked a pebble that was lying on the ground.

"Yeah. I mean she's cute and funny and we have a lot in common." Mack admitted. She looked at Lela who turned to look at us. She gave Mack a flirty smile.

"Look, if you hurt her…" she didn't let me finish.

"I'll have you and your friends to answer to."

I laughed. "Actually no. if you hurt Lela you'll have her to answer too. She doesn't like being hurt. Not by anyone."

Moments later Lela came over with Tanner in tow. He was sweating. And Lela looked frustrated.

"Well, he's getting…somewhat better." Lela admitted. "But we need more training."

She gave Mack a smile and the two of them, holding hands walked off to give Tanner and me some time.

Tanner grabbed my hand and led me to a tree stump nearby. We took a seat, well actually he sat on the stump and he pulled me on this lap.

I didn't mind being like this. When I was with Tanner everything felt good.

"I love you so much Butchy." Tanner breathed into my ear.

"I love you too Tanner."

I bent down to kiss him. He pulled me closer to him. Which I didn't know how much closer we could get than how we already were. But he made it possible.

**LELA: **

Training Tanner, the beautiful, blonde bombshell that my brother was so in love with was going to be difficult. He was a dunce when it came to bikes. Maybe if I could convince Lugnut to let this be a bike race and a surf match with a sing off tie breaker. At least that would give Tanner a stone's throw chance. I saw Mack talking with my brother and decided to give Tanner and him a moment to be together seeing as how Lugnut keeps a close eye on the two when where at our place or out in public. I walked over to them. Tanner following close behind. I explained to them that working with Tanner would take a while longer and so I grabbed Mack's hand and we walked away from the two.

"So, Mack. Are we steady yet?" I asked. I wasn't too sure. She stopped us when we were close to the beach.

"Of course we are Le. We have been since I caught you that night in big Momma's." Mack smiled at me. And I smiled back. She had a very beautiful smile.

"I really like you Mack. I think I might love you." I finally admitted. I had been holding that in for a while. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The next few moments went by fast and soon I felt Mack's lips on mine. They were softer than a guy's and the pleasure I felt was better than any guys.

When she pulled back I was left speechless. Her kiss was amazing.

"Wow Mack."

She smirked to me and I felt a flutter. So this was what Butchy was feeling with Tanner. This was love.


	4. Chapter 4

Tanner and Lela finished training for the day. He still hadn't gotten the hang of the bike and I was worried. Not that I had an issue with Lugnut but I would rather date Tanner.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get it." I assured Tanner. He gave me a kiss on the lips. The four of us were heading back into town to head down to Big Momma's. Lela and Mack rode on her bike back while I sat in the passenger seat of Tanner's car as we drove. He had the radio on and ''Falling for ya." Was on. I sat and listened to the song I remembered the day that I first realized I was in love with the surfer. This same song was playing that day on the beach

_It was the summer before this one. I had left Big Momma's because of the noise. I know, me and noise should go together but today I needed to think. I was walking through the sand, letting it run through my toes. Most people didn't know that I had a soft side and enjoyed long walks on the beach. I found a rock not too far off the shore and sat on. I enjoyed watching the waves crash against the rocks. A little of the water caught my leg and the wetness felt good against my skin. I could hear a song a distance off, but I knew the song. It was falling for ya. That song has been number one for a long time and didn't have any intention of not playing on the radio. I closed my eyes and listened to the words. _

_The day started ordinary  
Boys walking by  
It was the same story  
Too fresh or too shy  
I'm not the kind  
Too fall for a guy  
Who flashes a smile  
(It goes on for miles)  
When usually swoon  
But I'm over the moon  
(He was just too cool for school)  
_

_I couldn't believe that of all the songs to play, this one here had to play when I was thinking about the one person I shouldn't. Tanner. He was the surfer that my group and I were rivaling against for the rights to Big Momma's. But there was something about him that I couldn't get out of my head. He was gorgeous, not the brightest object but he was funny, and most of the bikers didn't see that. I did. _

_I began to get up of the rock. Not realizing that it was slippery I slipped of the rock. I braced myself for the impact. It didn't come. Instead I felt strong arms around my body. When I looked up I saw Tanner. He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't breathe. He really was perfect. The song was still playing and the wrong words at the moment. _

_And now I'm  
Falling for Ya  
Falling for Ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for Ya  
Falling for Ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you…_

_And I knew at that moment that I was in love with Tanner. We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing and talking. And we made it official that day on the beach. _

I was startled back to reality when I felt Tanner's lips on mine. We were about eight blocks from Big Momma's. We couldn't be seen together. Mack and Lela had stopped behind us.

"This is where we part ways for now." Tanner said. His hands were entwined with mine. I looked down at them. He was shaking a little. I stopped them.

"What's wrong?" I asked. When I looked into his eyes I saw something I didn't want to see. He was scared.

"I don't want to lose you. And I know that I can't learn how to ride that bike." He started to cry. I had never seen Tanner cry and what most people don't know is that I am a sympathetic crier. If he starts then I do. I wiped away any indication of a tear.

"It's gonna be ok. You are gonna learn this and you are gonna beat Lugnut."

I gave him a kiss on the nose.

There was a tap on the glass and Lela was standing there.

"Time to switch." She said. I got out the car and Mack got in. Lela went back to the bike and got on. I started the bike, looking ahead at Tanner. He was really worried about this competition. As we followed the car to Big Momma's my mind was only on Tanner. He didn't want to lose me anymore than I wanted to lose him.

…..

Once we arrived there, his surfer buddies were outside arguing with my biker buds. Seacat and Rascal were arguing with Sparkplug and Lugnut. It seemed intense. I hopped of the bike as soon as I saw that Lugnut was about to throw a punch. I grabbed his hand midway before he could.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What is going on here?" I asked. Tanner and Mack had gotten out the car and was standing with the surfers. Lela was by my side.

"That surfer tried something sneaky to get Big Momma's." Sparkplug said. I looked at Seacat who was looking away.

"Is that true?" Tanner asked.

"Of course it is." Rascal added. "Any and everything to get big Momma's right?"

Tanner shook his head no. "What did you do?" Seacat didn't answer. "Seacat. What did you do?" this time his voice was firmer.

He turned to Tanner, there was a dark look in his eyes. I had never seen that look in a surfer's eyes before.

"The question is. What did you do Tanner?" he asked. Everyone turned to Tanner. He seemed more confused than ever.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh you know. I heard about your relationship with that Biker."

I stalled, so did Mack, Lela and all the bikers. How did he know about us?

"I've never been in a relationship with a biker." He was clearly lying and everyone knew. He sucked at it.

"Come on Tanner. We all know you were with that Biker.'' Rascal added. He then proceeded to point. But not to me. Instead his finger went to Struts. She was standing in the back, her head hung low. This can't be right. he wouldn't.

Her eyes met mine. "Butchy, I am so sorry. But that surfer was very charming. I didn't mean to double cross you!" she cried. Her apology was the last on my list right now. Tanner may not have cheated on me with Brady, but he did cheat on me with Struts. One of my very own. Lela's best friend. My ex-girl. Tanner caught my eye. I didn't want to look at him right now.

"The competition is off." The only ones who understood were Lugnut, Lela, Mack and Tanner. Tanner's eyes grew wide with realization. I called it off, I was going to be with Lugnut.

…..

**Ok, I know that you are probably going to hate me for this, but I couldn't come up with anything for this story and so I added the twist. **


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't want to stay at Big Mama's any longer. Not after finding out that Tanner was going steady with Struts. Lela let me go and stared down anyone who questioned why I left. I didn't let the tears fall. I couldn't let the tears fall. I drove until I found that rock where Tanner and I had decided to be a couple. I sat on the rock, again with the music playing whenever I come here. This time though it was' meant to be' One of Tanner's favorites. It was a new song, just came out, actually it came out the night Tanner and I decided to go all the way. We had already known that no matter what, we would always be together and that's when we did it. To think I gave it all away to that guy.

"Butchy?" It was Tanner. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see him right now. He was lucky that I didn't get the bikers to beat him to a pulp.

"Go away Tanner. I don't want to talk to you right now. Or ever." My voice was shaky, I was on the verge of tears.

I could hear shuffling of footsteps, they weren't retreating but coming closer. I soon felt Tanner's warmth next to me. I scooted over, it wasn't much so we were still pretty much close. He attempted to wrap his arms around me and I punched him in the stomach.

When I turned my head he was rubbing his stomach.

"I understand that you're mad with me."

"Mad doesn't even touch the surface. Where you ever going to tell me about her? Where you even in love with me?"

"Don't say that. I've always loved you."

I shook my head at him. "If you love me why did you cheat on me with Struts?"

"This was before we got together. If Seacat would have finished. It happened a long time ago. Almost three summers ago. That was before she joined you and your friends. That relationship had nothing to do with us. I would give up surfing before I ever hurt you."

Well, it was a relief that he didn't cheat on me. But he didn't tell me that he had a thing with Struts. And that's when I realized I was being a jerk. Even though I didn't sleep with Lugnut like Tanner did, I did make out with him a couple times. And Tanner deserved to know the truth.

"I made out with Lugnut." I admitted. He didn't say anything. I didn't exactly tell him that Lugnut and I were together, officially we weren't together and Tanner didn't know that. So cheating is cheating.

He was still quiet and I know he wasn't thinking.

"Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" he was serious.

"What difference does that make?" I asked.

''It makes all the difference. Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" he said through clenched jaws.

"I kissed him." I looked down at the water, Tanner, I don't know what to say about him. He didn't move, he didn't speak. This wasn't like him and I was scared.

"Do you love me Butchy?" he asked after several moments of awkward silence.

"Of course I do."

He turned to me, tears were in his eyes.

"Marry me." He said. I chuckled but he didn't. He had to be kidding. There was no way that he wanted to do this, we were too young for this.

"Tanner, we can't. We're too young." I started to get up from the rock but he pulled me back down.

"I'm serious Butchy. We can run away, do a private ceremony. If we're married then nothing can come between us again. No one can tear us apart."

"Who in their right mind will marry a bunch of sixteen year olds?" I asked.

"I know a guy. He believes in true love. No matter what. He said he'll do it."

I was stunned by all of this. "You already talked to the guy?"

"Yes. Whenever you want to, we can do it. Just you and me."

I thought about it. This would be good for us. Everything that we have been fighting for would be done. We could unite our gangs.

"Ok."

….


	6. Chapter 6

Butchy:

I was going to do this. I really was. I was going to marry Tanner. Like we planned we couldn't tell anyone, not yet anyway. And I went with him to check out the guy, to make sure all of this was legit and sure enough it was. The guy was a certified justice of the peace. He was also one who believed that you should have to wait until you're older to marry. If you love the person and know that they are the one for you then you shouldn't have to wait.

Tanner and I were sitting in his car, it was Friday and we decided to check out the new movie at the drive in. none of our friends hung out here anymore since Big Mama's opened so we were good. Tanner had me wrapped in his arms. We weren't really paying attention to the movie, but talking about what we were going to do. I was a little older than Tanner, actually older than him by two years. I had a place of my own. I don't think his mom would let him move out at only sixteen. I know my mom wouldn't let Lela move in with Mack.

"Well, I don't have to move in with you. I can visit, every day and bring my things over slowly until everything's there. My parents won't notice. They're rarely home. "He said. His voice sounded upset when he said that. I guess he misses his parents.

"But you'll still have to go to school and I want you to go to college."

He gave me a kiss instead of responding.

The kiss soon intensified, rapidly might I add. Soon I was thrown into the backseat of his car. Tanner was on top of me taking off my clothes while I took off his.

"I love you so much.'' He whispered and bent down to kiss me again.

…

LELA:

There was something really wrong with my brother. When he found out that Tanner went steady with Struts he was in disarray. I let him leave to cool off, Tanner had ended up following and I was tempted to go but Mack convinced me not to. Saying that they needed time alone. So I waited. And gave them time. But after that things were still weird. Butchy was happy again but it wasn't that. He also seemed to be hiding something from me and he never did that.

It was Friday, Usually we're all at Big Mama's but Butchy told me he wasn't feeling too well. So he stayed home.

"Go sis.' He coughed, or faked coughed. Mom was standing over him, taking his temperature, dad had made him soup.

"You sure you're not feeling ill?" dad asked. He placed a hand on my forehead and I nodded.

"No dad. I'm fine." I said. I looked at Butchy. Why would he be faking sick?

Mom got up from the bed and walked to the door, dad in tow. "Lela, if you feel the slightest chill you come home right away." Mom said.

I smiled and waited until they walked out the door.

"When I see Lugnut I'll let him know that you're sick.''

He gave me a weak smile and I turned on my heels and walked out the door. Instead of getting on my bike and heading to Big Mama's I met with Mack down the street. She had borrowed Seacat's car and we were planning on spying on my brother.

"Don't you think that this is a little weird?" Mack asked. "I mean what if he really is sick?"

"Butchy doesn't get sick. None of us do. Our parents are health nuts."

We waited, and about five minutes later the garage door opened and Butchy stepped out. He wasn't on his bike. He started walking in the opposite direction of us and we followed. He had stopped about three blocks down. He got into a car that we knew was Tanner's. So that was it. He was seeing Tanner, even though what he did to him.

We followed the car, noticing that they were not going to Big Mama's but headed towards the drive-in. I don't know why they would go there. No one hung out there except for old people.

They parked in the front, we parked a bit behind them as to not be seen. Mack and I waited and waited. It wasn't until I saw them making out that I rushed out the car. Mack close behind me. I knocked on the window. The both of them looked at me, startled.

"AHA.'' I said.

"Oh Crap.'' Was Butchy's response.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Best **

**Fandom: Teen Beach Movie **

**Parings: Butchy/Tanner, Lela/ Mack, Brady/Giggles **

**Status: Two shot**

**Summary: Butchy fell in love with Tanner before everything that went down and Tanner feels the same way. So they met in secret and decides to keep it a secret. But when Mack and Brady fall into the story and Tanner catches Brady, Butchy feels as though their love is over. **

**Author's notes: This is my first story for this fandom. **

**Extra notes: The story takes place in Wet side story. **

**Warnings: Slight AU parings, Slash, Fem Slash, Complete AU. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own.**

**I know I am behind with updates and they might not be coming as often since I am in the process of moving. **

Butchy:

I was met with the gaze of my sister Lela and Mack. Mack didn't seem to care about what was going on, but Lela. Lela was furious. I didn't want her to cause a scene so I told her to meet us back at our house. She just glared at Tanner before grabbing Mack's hand and leaving. I sat up and adjusted my clothes while Tanner fixed his hair. Usually it never was out of place.

"She's angry." Tanner noticed. I just rolled my eyes as he pulled out of the drive thru and headed towards my house. Lela and Mack were there already. Mack was sitting on the hood of the car, Lela pacing back and forth on the porch. I knew why they weren't inside, Lela always forgot her keys. I walked up to her and pulled out my key, before I could push open the door Lela grabbed me by the collar and pushed me inside. Tanner and Mack following close behind.

"Ok, Before Lela goes crazy, it's the question on all of our minds." Mack turned to Tanner and looked him straight in the eye. They had become like brother and sister over the time that she was here and she seemed as furious as Lela. But she didn't show it. "You cheated on Butchy with Struts." She pointed to me. I was still being held tightly by Lela, whose glare at Tanner was turning murderous. Everytime she looked at Tanner the grip tightened and soon I was gasping for air. Tanner seemed to be the only that noticed because he moved from his spot and reached out, gently moving Lela's hand from my collar and sitting me down on the couch.

"Mack, Lela." Tanner said softly. His eyes were trained on the two girls that were watching us. Mack was watching us, trying to figure it all out while Lela clenched her fist, trying to hold them back from hitting Tanner. "I didn't cheat on him with Struts. What Struts and I had was before she was even a biker. Back when she was Leslie Dooley, the exchange student from New York. Butchy and I weren't even going steady then."

Mack's expression softened, Lela's did as well. It all sunk in. Tanner and I weren't a couple then, it wasn't cheating, not really.

No sooner had the expression softened on Lela that it returned.

"But you didn't tell him that you and she were together." Lela questioned.

Tanner sighed. Running a hand through his hair. "Butchy didn't tell me he made out with Lugnut either but we got passed that."

Lela looked at me. I nodded in agreement. If he could get passed me and Lugnut, I could get passed him and Struts. I could have too, he would be my husband soon. Now seemed like any to be a good time to tell Lela and Mack. Since everything was being out in the open.

"Lela. Mack there is something else we have to tell you guys." I began and I felt Tanner's hand wrap into mine.

"You two might want to take a seat." Tanner added.

"What do you have to say Butchy?" Lela asked.

This was going to be a little rough. "Lela, Mack. Tanner and I have decided to get married."

There was silence in the room. Lela was unresponsive, so was Mack whose mouth hung open.

"Le. Are you ok?" I got up and reached for her. She let me pull her into a hug. I could hear her sniffle back some tears.

"Marriage Butch? Really? You're too young. Mom and dad won't approve of this."

She pulled back and her eyes were red, her cheeks stained with tears.

"I know Lela. But this is what we want to do. We won't tell mom and dad. Promise me you won't either."

I looked over at Mack. She was crying as well as Tanner hugged her close.

"I won't. I promise."

She pulled away from me at the same time that Mack did with Tanner. The two of them held hands.

"So my big bro is getting married." Lela's face was overly ecstatic. "We have to plan the parties for this. Oh, who are we going to invite?" he began to drag Mack into her room. I sat back down on the couch next to Tanner.

"We really shouldn't have told them anything." I laughed as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Best **

**Fandom: Teen Beach Movie **

**Parings: Butchy/Tanner, Lela/ Mack, Brady/Giggles **

**Status: Full Story**

**Summary: Butchy fell in love with Tanner before everything that went down and Tanner feels the same way. So they met in secret and decides to keep it a secret. But when Mack and Brady fall into the story and Tanner catches Brady, Butchy feels as though their love is over. **

**Author's notes: This is my first story for this fandom. **

**Extra notes: The story takes place in Wet side story. **

**Warnings: Slight AU parings, Slash, Fem Slash, Complete AU. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own.**

Several weeks went by before we finally decided to get hitched. Mack and Lela had been shopping for a while to find the perfect dresses. Since they were the only ones who knew they were to stand for us.

"What do we do after this? I don't want to stay with my parents anymore."

Tanner was sitting on my bed, His eyes were glued to the baby pictures of Lela and I that sat on my drawer. We were to marry in a couple hours. Tanner had come over to spend time with me before the ceremony. Lela and Mack were in Lela's room doing each other's hair and makeup. I was standing in the mirror fixing my tie, Tanner was already dressed.

"It's up to you Butch. I already told you what would be best. But if you don't want to do that my uncle has a cabin in the next town over. We can stay there. He's willing to help us with whatever we need."

"I think that would be the best for us. I mean this is a small town. It wouldn't take long for people to find out about the marriage."

"Half of them don't even know we're dating. It's highly unlikely that they would find out about us being married." Tanner responded.

He had a point. The town didn't know about us dating, but I also something like this, most people would be nosy to check out if they heard about it. Marriage was a big deal here.

"I know but I just don't want to stay here anymore. I want to start over somewhere new with you. Away from here."

I leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"Your sister might blame you wanting to leave on me."

I gave him a smile. "I know."

Lela and Mack met us at the chapel that sat outside town. The pastor was already there. It would be a simple ceremony. Not that long. So basically by noon (the wedding is at 11:30) I would be married to Tanner.

"And do you take Tanner to be your husband?" The pastor asked. I heard Lela stifle back a small cry.

"I do." I said with a smile.

"And by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. You two may now kiss."

Tanner pulled me in for a kiss, it wasn't like the others, and this one was more passionate. Like we belonged.


End file.
